


Mommy is in heat

by Donutboi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Cuntboy, Incest, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, implied Dante/Vergil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donutboi/pseuds/Donutboi
Summary: Dante left Vergil alone for a month long mission, and he’s unbearably horny. Nero showed up at the worst(best?) time, and Vergil couldn’t help himself..
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Mommy is in heat

It was past midnight when Nero finally made it back to the office. As powerful as he is, demon hunting can still be exhausting business. Not necessarily the killing part, no; that part comes pretty easily to him now. It’s mostly the running back and forth that really takes a toll on him. Even with his inhuman stamina, running all over town tracking down every single demon nest, sometimes having to crawl through too small spaces thanks to his big ass body frame, can leave him tired and disgruntled. He wants nothing more than a quick shower and a good night of sleep. 

Dragging his sore legs over to the bathroom, he prayed that  _ someone _ remembered to pay the utility bill. Dante has been away in another town for over a week now, god knows if anyone other than him is keeping track of things here. As put together as Vergil looks, he is even worse at attending to mundane things such as utility bills than Dante. But then again..he  _ did _ spend the majority of his life trapped in literal Hell.

Nero breathed a great sigh of relief when he found out that there is indeed hot water. He’s covered with dried up gore, blood and sweat, and frankly he’s starting to get sick from the stench of it. He let the water wash away the muck and grime, closing his eyes as the hot steam relaxed his muscles. Honestly..he should get paid more for busting his ass so much. Doesn’t help that this time Nico isn’t here to drive him around, being away at Fortuna to help take care of the orphans. Frankly..he’s a bit relieved that she chose to stay behind instead of him. He’s far better at killing stuff than dealing with kids anyway.

The hot water ran out sooner than Nero would have liked. He grumbled as he felt the water temperature drop, and hurriedly rinsed the last bit of soap from his hair. He’s too tired to feel hungry now, even though he hadn’t eaten properly in days. If he wasn’t so tired, he would feel more excited by the oddly alluring smell in the air, now that his nose isn’t clogged up by the stink from his own clothes. He assumed it was just a nice dinner Vergil had or something. Either way, he’s dying for some sleep now.

—————————

Vergil heard Nero’s heavy footsteps before he even got close to the office. His senses are heightened to a whole new level, alerting him of every little movement near the building, a byproduct of his current..predicament. 

He cursed his brother for the millionth time since his departure on a month long mission away from home. He couldn’t sleep well with every little movement and sound within a mile radius triggering giant alarm bells in his head; he feels like a bomb ready to go off at any minute. What  _ really  _ doesn’t help is how overwhelmingly, and frustratingly  _ horny _ he feels.  _ Of course _ Dante would choose  _ now _ of all times to leave him alone. When has he ever made things easy for him? 

He sat absolutely still on his bed as Nero went about his business in the house. He heard fabrics hitting the floor boards, water hissing, and low cursing, likely because the hot water ran out sooner than Nero would have liked. Heavy footsteps approached his room on the second floor, and receded further down the hallway, where the spare bedroom is. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he heard the door close. He isn’t sure why he feels jittery with anticipation, but he is glad Nero didn’t seem to notice how the air is filled with the scent of his arousal. 

He let out a quick and short huff of air as silence fell upon the office again. If he strained his ears, he could hear the faint even breathing from the other room; Nero seems to be sound asleep already. He could smell the fresh and gentle scent of soap, mixed with a faint smell of blood and gore. A long day of demon hunting, no doubt. A shudder ran through his body as he inhaled once again, the heady scent of another powerful half-demon filling his nostrils, making him dizzy with need. He shook his head as if that would shake off the gnawing urge to chase after a powerful mate, one that could satisfy him and calm his agitated instincts, allowing him to get some much needed rest. 

Hours ticked by. Perhaps it was minutes, or seconds; he couldn’t tell. All he could focus on was the slow and steady breathing coming from the other room, how insistently his instincts are telling him to seek Nero out. His own offspring, youthful and brimming with power, a perfect mate, to fill the void Dante has left behind. Even though Dante has only been gone for a week, it already feels like he has been abandoned by him. He knows it’s an irrational feeling, but he is far more instinct driven now than he normally would be.

He doesn’t remember how he got to the end of the hallway, staring at the door to the spare bedroom. Vaguely he feels he should probably be more alarmed by that, but all he could focus on was the worn bronze door handle. This close, he feels like he’s being enveloped by Nero’s powerful presence; he’s standing within striking distance of him now. He could feel his own heartbeat and breathing quicken, both with alarm and desire. He groaned quietly as he put his head against the door. He really doesn’t want to deal with explaining things to Nero, but he didn’t think there is much of an option left for him. He really picked the worst time to come here, and Vergil has yet to decide whether he’s grateful for that, or horrified because of what he’s about to do.

The door didn’t make a sound as he opened it. He half expected a screeching loud creak, one that would surely wake Nero up; but the slumbering form on the bed stayed still. He approaches the bed slowly and carefully, as quiet as a cat. Jittery anticipation swam through his veins, and he had to exhale long and deep to stop the embarrassingly needy whine in his throat. The soft pale moonlight from the window illuminated Nero’s frame, the sharp jaw line not so unlike himself, the exposed skin from his rumpled shirt, the frame of his muscles hidden beneath them, and the raw brutal power they possessed, of which he knew first hand from experience. His hungry and assessing gaze raked down Nero’s body, settling on his lower body, half covered by a worn blanket. Carefully, he crawled onto the bed and pulled the soft fabric off. He doesn’t know why he is being so cautious, he knew Nero would wake up at some point to see him in the middle of sucking his cock like some delicious candy, or riding his cock because he  _ cannot _ stand the emptiness he feels inside for even a second longer. He knew Nero would find out, but he would rather that he did when it’s too late to do anything about it.

He feels a little dizzy with how strong Nero’s scent is. It’s not that he’s dirty, he just came from a shower; and either way, he suspected that Nero is the type of person to value personal hygiene anyway. He is just much more susceptible to the unique pheromone of a male demon right now. His nostrils flared as he sucked in the deliciously arousing and calming scent, leaning down and nuzzling at Nero’s clothed and flaccid cock. He is vaguely aware that small and needy mewls are escaping his lips, but he really doesn’t have enough brain cells left to care about that. He’s so close to it, so close to securing him as his mate, and he can’t wait to taste the heavy weight of his cock. 

He mouthed at the outline of his cock through the cotton short, his overflowing saliva leaving wet blotches on the worn fabric. He licked and sucked softly at the shaft, hooking his fingers into the elastic band of his short, and pulled it down slowly. He nearly groaned as he stared at the formidable size of his cock, not much thinner than his wrist even though he’s not even hard yet. He could only imagine how much it would stretch him, the mere thought of it making him clench around nothing, feeling warm trickles of slick forced out from his hole, surely making a mess between his legs. He needs to feel this cock inside him, forcing his walls apart with it’s thick shaft, spearing him open and pounding at his throbbing womb. He licked and nuzzled at it with hazy eyes, taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around the flared crown, breathing hard as the all consuming hunger urged him to swallow more of it, feel the weight of it on the flat of his tongue and touching the back of his throat. He could feel the shaft pulse against his tongue, and he moaned around it, delighted as he felt it start to harden with his effort. Nero's leg twitched beside him, and he flicked his eyes up to see his son's slightly furrowed brows, and wondered when he will finally wake up. Perhaps he should teach him to be more aware of his surroundings, even while resting. For now, though, he's occupied with more important things.

He bobbed his head up and down, letting the head nudge against his throat, licking and swallowing around it, and finally letting it go with a pop. The thick shaft glistened with his saliva, pre-cum beading at the top, twitching when he couldn't help but lean in and lick it away. He doesn't need to check to know how wet he is, just from sucking his cock. Breathing hard, he straightened up and straddled Nero, moaning when the bulbous head nudged his lips apart. He rotated his hips back and forth a couple of times, letting his slick coat the shaft, shuddering whenever it touches his swollen clit. Using one hand to straighten the cock, he lined it up with his twitching entrance, and swallowed it down. 

He threw his head back and panted as Nero's cock slipped inside him with little resistance, the soft walls forced apart around the thick shaft, gripping at it hungrily. He had craved this feeling for a whole  _ week _ , no toys or fingers could ever match how it feels to have a thick breeder cock inside him. He knows instinctively that Nero's seed would be just as powerful as Dante's, and he can't wait to feel it flooding his womb.

He paused when the head of the cock reached his cervix, just clenching his walls and savouring the feeling. It's been too long since he felt a thick hot cock so deep inside him, that he feels close to cumming just like this. He rotated his hips, grinding his throbbing womb against the head and his clit against the coarse silvery hair at the base of the cock, letting out gutteral moans like an animal in heat. His tits feel heavy and sore, the tiny opening on his swollen nipples leaking small amounts of half transparent fluid, not nearly enough relief. He pinches and pulls at them frustratingly, but that just makes him even more uncomfortable. Everywhere feels like it's demanding something, his pregnant womb, his lactating tits, his entire body, all demanding attention from his mate. He stares at Nero through hazy eyes, who's frowning deeper than before, and shifting restlessly in his sleep, his hips twitching instinctively every time he grinds against his cock. He can sense that Nero is close to waking up, a burst of excitement filling his heart. He knows how morally upright Nero is. How would he react? Would he try to throw him off? Would he curse and scream at him, for being such a needy slut? Would his cock be hard still, glistening with his slick, as he glares at him with anger and betrayal? He stares at Nero's face, and found that he really doesn't care which reaction he would get. As long as he can get Nero to cum inside him, he will have secured him as a mate. There is nothing else he would need from him.

And so, he raised his hips until only the head remained inside, and slammed down.

\--------------

Nero was having the weirdest dream ever. It started as some boring old shit about beating some random demon’s ass, probably thanks to his days of non-stop hunting, but then half way through the demon ate him whole, and it was unbearably hot inside the demon's stomach. Fleshy walls squeezed at him from all directions, and he couldn't break out no matter how hard he kicked and punched. Oddly enough, it wasn't uncomfortable; he just felt hot all over, and restless with the need to shift constantly. He could hear some faint groaning noises, and he's not so sure if that's really from his dream. A little alarmed, he snapped himself awake; worried that some straggler demon might have followed him to the office. He nearly screamed when he saw a figure straddling him, bucking his hips instinctively in an attempt to throw whatever is on top of him off. He heard a little yelp, mix part surprise and mix part..he doesn't know how else to explain it..heated?

He squinted his eyes in the faint moonlight, reaching up and grabbing the figure by its arms, pushing himself off the bed and pushing it down onto the bed. Now that he's no longer seeing it with the light behind it, he could see what exactly has disturbed his rest.

"...what the fuck?"

He has no idea how to process what he's seeing. Vergil, his father, is lying on his bed, his arms pinned above his head, barely dressed and panting heavily. His silvery eyes glinting in the moonlight, watching him intently through his long and thick lashes.

"What the hell are you doing here??" He asked, confused and maybe slightly terrified. He's never really spoken to Vergil that much. He couldn't for the life of him think of one reason why he would wake up in the middle of the night, with his father half dressed on top of him. 

Vergil just huffed softly. He shifted beneath him, and Nero could feel long and strong legs wrapping around his waist. He also realized, just now, that his dick is unbelievably hard, AND enveloped in a tight and wet heat. His eyes widened and looked down. To his avail ite horror, he could see that he is, indeed, balls deep inside his own father; on top of that, where he expected to see a penis like himself, it's two plump fleshy lips spread around him. He could see the swollen clit peaking out from in between, a thin tuft of silvery hair lightly covered the fleshy mound. He could also see the gentle swell of Vergil's belly, but he's too dumbstruck now to think about what that implies.

"Wha--you--what the  _ fuck _ !?" He tried to pull back, but Vergil held him still with his powerful legs. He narrowed his eyes at Nero, clamping down around his cock, and Nero let out an embarrassing noise at the sudden flare of pleasure. He could feel how the velvety walls are gripping and sucking at his cock, so deliciously tight and soft, unlike anything he's felt before. He stared at Vergil like an idiot, his brain a jumble of pleasure and  _ what the fuck _ and  _ should I kick his ass??  _ And  _ an overwhelming desire to fuck him until he's screaming _ .  _ Wait what-- _

He didn't get to finish that thought, because Vergil pushed himself up from the bed, likely fed up with him just sitting there like an idiot, and kissed him squarely on the lips. Nero let out a small noise of surprise, and Vergil seized that opportunity to lick into his mouth. He's never been this close to Vergil, even when they were fighting, he could count his eye lashes and feel his breath on his skin. The shining silver of his eyes are mesmerizing, pupils blown wide with lust, and Nero had the weirdest feeling that he's being seduced by a succubus. Vergil’s lips are soft and plump against his, and his slippery little tongue darting around and licking at him, moaning with his breathy voice every time he grinds his hips against him.

There are too many things swimming in his head. Everything happened too fast for him to process how he should react. He couldn't get away, Vergil still has him locked between his legs; he couldn't speak, Vergil is kissing like he's trying to devour him, and he keeps clenching his tight little hole and grinding against him, moaning like an animal in heat and goading him with his eyes. Yeah, he about had enough of Vergil being a demanding asshole. 

He narrowed his eyes and growled into Vergil's mouth, grabbing him by his neck and pulling him away; his slut of a father licking at his lips even as he's being pinned onto the bed by his throat. If he wanted to be fucked so bad, then he will fuck him until he stop looking at him like he's some kind of idiot child who's not getting the hint. He leaned forward and secured his hold on Vergil’s neck, a deep sense of pleasure surging through him when he heard Vergil gasp, arching his back instinctively to loosen the pressure on his windpipe. The velvety soft walls clenched around him, rippling all along his cock, and he couldn’t help but snap his hips hard to fight the mind numbing pleasure. He could feel Vergil gripping him as he pulls out, and relaxing as he thrusts back in, deep enough to slam against his womb; with his hand still on his throat, Vergil can only let out small whimpering moans, his hands holding his belly instead of gripping at Nero’s arm which is currently choking him. It was a little odd, considering that usually a person’s instinctive reaction when being choked would be to try and pry the hand on their throat away, but Vergil doesn’t seem too concerned about that, even if his breathing is labored and his tongue is poking out of his parted lips. Curiously Nero slid his free hand under Vergil’s hands, the flesh beneath his palm feverishly hot, and when he pressed down slightly, he could feel a resistance under the skin. Vergil whimpered as he pressed down, his hips frozen in the air, his hand gripping tightly on Nero’s wrist. Another deep thrust forced him to cry out, Nero could feel something firm and unyielding shift beneath his palm with the thrust, and he knew then what was really going on.

Finally letting go of Vergil’s neck, he stared a little disbelievingly at his father. Vergil gasped deeply when the pressure on his throat was gone, looking back at him through misty eyes. 

“Are you..?” Nero asked a little nervously, his palm splayed on top of the gentle swell of Vergil’s belly. “I mean, are you..uh..”

“Pregnant?” Vergil’s voice sounds even more breathy now, and  _ fuck _ that just made his dick twitch. “Yes. Courtesy of my absolute idiot of a brother.” Seemingly dissatisfied with how distracted Nero looks, he huffed and started grinding against him again. “He’s not supposed to leave for so long. I had no choice,” he bit his lips as he circled his hips, letting his cock crush against his cervix. “It was..difficult, not having a mate around. I..hah..I endured it, but when you showed up..” leaning up again, his looped his arm around Nero’s neck, nuzzling at his cheek like a needy cat. “I couldn’t..I couldn’t resist..you are strong,” he licked along his lips, breathing quickly and shallowly. “And young,” another swipe into his mouth, tangling with his tongue briefly and pulling away again, “how could I keep away?” He said, his sharp gaze softened by a thick veil of lust, leaning further forward so that he’s straddling him, and started riding his cock. Nero really isn’t thinking much anymore at this point, he sort of lost his mind a little bit when Vergil said “yes,” and it really doesn’t help that Vergil’s sweet scent is all around him. He buried his face into Vergil’s throat, forcing him to tilt his head back, licking and biting at the pale and slender neck, deep enough to draw blood. Vergil just held him tighter, meeting his every thrust with his own hips, not caring how hard he’s slamming against his pregnant womb. There is a ball of fire burning inside his chest, a tangled sphere of frustration, rage, desire, and jealousy; Nero sank his teeth deeper into Vergil’s skin, holding his hips hard enough to bruise, wishing that it was  _ his  _ seed that made Vergil’s belly swell, not Dante’s. The sweet and coppery taste of blood on his tongue fueled his animalistic rage, he could hear Vergil’s frantic gasps and moans, his voice winding tight whenever he slams against his womb. He choked a sob when Nero forced his cock past the bruised and tender cervix, invading his already full womb. He clamped down hard around Nero, sharpened claws extending from his fingertips and leaving deep marks on his back; a faint blue glow erupted from his back as a thick spiked tail grew from his spine, thumping into the bed with a dull thud. Nero couldn’t even move with how tight Vergil is, he growled with frustration and attempted to push deeper inside. Just a small nudge, and he could feel the head of his cock meeting something hard inside. The haze of emotion clouding his mind disappeared immediately, as he realized what that must be; he hurried to pull back, but Vergil curled himself around Nero,crying out as his whole body shook, his walls rippled and messaged all along his cock like a thousand little tongues, and Nero couldn’t hold it back anymore. Vergil whimpered as thick spurts of cum flooded into his womb, his tail curling tightly around their waists as he waited for both of them to come down from their climax. Vergil wouldn’t stop clenching around him, as if he’s milking every last drop of his cum, and Nero can only bury his face into the crook of his neck and pant like an overworked dog. He’s never came so hard and so much before in his  _ life _ . 

He kind of lost track of time as he waited for the thunderous roar of his own heartbeat in his ear to calm down. At some point Vergil’s tail relaxed it’s hold, and let him slip out. A thick trickle of cum spilled out with his cock, and Nero almost wanted to slam right back in to plug his hole up. He was somewhat distracted when Vergil kissed him again, just a brief tangle of his tongue, before pulling back to look at him with a satisfied, and tired expression. 

“You are my mate now, Nero.” He said calmly, as if that announcement was no big deal at all. He pulled him down onto the bed beside him, and coiled his tail around his leg. He yawned softly, and closed his eyes, his muscles visibly relaxing. It only took all of 5 seconds before he’s breathing evenly, clearly asleep. Nero looked down at the tail around his leg, at the mess between Vergil’s legs, the gentle swell of his belly, and the soft rise and fall of his chest. 

_ He looks beautiful in the moonlight.  _

There is so much Nero wants to ask him, so much he wants to say, so much he wants to  _ do _ , but he decided that he can probably wait until morning. Vergil looks absolutely exhausted. He could guess that probably has something to do with Dante’s absence, and he swears he’s going to beat the shit out of that smug bastard when he comes back. For now though..he laid down beside Vergil, looped his arm around his belly, and went back to sleep. 

He just hopes Vergil will still be here when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Vergie please..you can’t just go around and suck people’s dick when they are sleeping..


End file.
